


Mother's Footsteps

by BrianJustin4Ever



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-11
Updated: 2013-09-11
Packaged: 2017-12-26 06:44:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/962824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrianJustin4Ever/pseuds/BrianJustin4Ever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marissa wants to be just like her mom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mother's Footsteps

"It's so beautiful." Little Marissa smiled as the figure twirled around.

Chantal smiled at her daughter. "Do you know what it is?"

"A ballerina doll." She laughed as it continued to twirl to the soft music. "It's so beautiful." She breathed, awestruck by the figurine.  
Chantal smiled, hugging her daughter from behind as they both watched the doll.~

~ ~

Chantal had just finished gathering her shoes and ribbons, put them away in her bag when she was interrupted in the middle of her musings.

"Mommy, you're a ballerina just like the doll, right?'

Chantal nodded as she held at her arms for her little girl to come running into them. "Yes, I am. You've seen me dance."

Marissa nodded, breathing in her mom's scent. Her mom always smelled like apples and it made Marissa feel safe in her mom's embrace. "When did you start dancing?"

"I knew I wanted to be a ballerina for practically my whole life. I started taking classes when I was six. When my teacher saw I had natural talent, she encouraged my mom to set me up for private lessons. I had to beg, but it happened, and I never thought twice."

"I want to be a ballerina too." Marissa said with all of the certainty of an nine year old. "Can you teach me how to dance?"

Chantal smiled gently at her daughter. "Honey, I would love for you to follow in my footsteps, but you don't have to."

"I want to." Marissa refuted her mother's statement.

"I'll sign up for lesson, but you need to promise me something."

"What mom?"

Chantal brushed the bangs out of her daughter's eyes. "If at any time, you don't want to do it anymore, tell me. Don't keep doing it because you think it will make me happy. Do we have a deal?"

Marissa's smile was blinding. "Deal."

They hugged tightly before Chantal took Marissa to see her father and then went to rehearsal, aching to tell her friends at her daughter wanted to take dance lessons.


End file.
